


Open and Shut

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, as in maybe I'll get a beta someday and everything will be beautiful, bittersweet but don't eat it, circa nov2019, let's do it again guys, no beta we die like 0t7, shoot out to my baes for writing prompt challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: Wonho holds on to the things that matter the most.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Open and Shut

There’s a box under Wonho’s bed. It’s still got his parents’ address on it from when they sent him a care package from early on when the band wasn’t making very much yet. They’ve sent him many more since but he’s only saved that one. 

It’s early november when he catches Hyungwon crouching next to his stripped bed, the box in hand. It’s open, the brown flaps obscuring his view of the contents but he knows Hyungwon can see it, it’s reflected in his eyes. They glitter. 

Wonho breathes. 

He doesn’t need to see in the box to know what it is. Instead he looks at Hyungwon. His friend, bandmate, the one who he writes song’s about. The one he looks to when he doesn’t know where to look because Hyungwon is always shining brighter than anything. And he wonders how that will change. 

Slowly he pads over to the bed, the wane, early winter sun filtering in through the window, warming the carpet when he steps into the light. Hyungwon looks up at him and Wonho sinks to his knees beside him. His eyes are wet but they still sparkle with the memory. 

Wonho tries to smile, “Don’t cry, I’ll shower.” He jests making a show of sniffing his sweaty sleeve. He’s been working out more at the gym. It feels like all he can do right now. 

Hyungwon does not cry, though he doesn’t succeed at smiling either. Instead he socks Wonho in the bicep with his pitiful paper bag strength. “Maybe if you ate more ramen you’d smell better.” He grumbles his voice watery and rough. 

He turns back to the box in his hands and for the first time Wonho looks too. He wants to know what Hyungwon sees. He wonders if it’s just a jumble of different sized confetti, glitter and flower petals to him or if he sees all the things that Wonho does. If he looks at the blue ones and remembers promoting Beautiful on musicbank. If the small gold ones remind him of Trespass and the large gold ones of Hero. If the glitter brings back memories of Shootout and when they won at Inkigayo and how it got stuck in Hyungwon’s hair. 

He wants to know if Hyungwon remembers it too. 

Hyungwon runs his fingers through the mess and a few sequins come away on his fingers. “What in the lord’s name possessed you to collect seven thousand million tiny pieces of plastic?” He says turning to Wonho with a real true blinding grin and Wonho can’t help but smile back like he is the reflection of seven thousand million tiny multicolored lights. 

Wordlessly he reaches into the box as well, fishing around to pull out a long silver streamer. Gently he wraps it around Hyungwon’s model perfect neck. Carefully, making sure it’s not too tight, that all the edges are flat, that there are no twists or kinks, he ties a bow. It’s not easy work, Hyungwon’s addams apple keeps bobbing, his throat working valiantly against the tears he’d joked away before. 

When he’s done Wonho sits back and yeah, Hyungwon is crying now but he thinks he might be too. His friend, bandmate, the one he writes love songs about folds the box closed and pushes it into his hands through his tears. Wonho shoves it aside onto the sunkissed carpet and pulls Hyungwon into his arms. 

This is the moment he’s going to take with him. This right now.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I want to write more set during this time but it's hard not to bleed all over the carpet when I try. So we'll start with little cuts first.
> 
> Thanks to ariesspicy and EmiAysu for doing the fun writing prompt exercise with me! You guys are the best✨


End file.
